


Children Of The Forge

by Endoura_WolfQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoura_WolfQueen/pseuds/Endoura_WolfQueen
Summary: Enderdura and her brother Nivis come to Camp Half-Blood after a vicious attack both being scarred by a hell hound sent to kill them.  They then meet Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.  Wanting a bit of adventure they go on a quest with the trio.  Will this make for everlasting friendship or bitter rivals?





	1. Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

The forest surrounded them. Backpacks on their backs, trashed clothes, and bloody faces. The two were siblings. The oldest was female. She had black hair with bright purpel and green streaks reaching her shoulders and feathering out. The youngest was her brother. His hair was white with silver and blue streaks. Their bangs hung over their eyes on opposite sides her's on the right, his on the left. Holding hands they walked past the large pine tree and into a clearing. The clearing was full of teens and preteens running around. Cabins streatched out in a 'U' shape and a large house away from those. Tightening their grips on their hands they walked towards the big lone house. On the porch was a man in a floral shirt drinking soda. His expression was bored when he looked to the two new comers it was still bored but he waved a man with wavy brown hair over. The man walked over about to ask a question till he spied the two siblings. Coming around the porch showing that from the waist down he was a horse. As he stepped closer the girl who was in the most tatters stepped in front of her brother with an aggressive expression and stance. Her wounds were large and bleeding making wince at the pain moving gave her. But she staryed strong wanting nothing to happen to her brother. As the centaur walked closer he held up his arms in surrender. The girl loosened her stance but still showed signs of a fight.

"Now, now. Easy. You're safe now. Just relax."

The girl slowly relaxed. But once relaxed she passed out from her injuries. Her brother fell to his knees holding her crying. The centaur picked her up along with the boy and went off at a gallop towards a medical tent.

~Time Skip~

Later when the girl opened her eyes she winced from the brightness. Groaning she lifted her arm to cover them till the pain stopped. With the pain gone after a minute or two she removed her hand now realizing she was covered in bandages. Easing her body into an upright position. When upright she slowly moved her head trying to take in her surroundings. Sighing she slowly got up on her feet, wobbling to a nearby sink she cupped water in her hands and splashed her face. With her face cooled off she looked at herself. Her skin was pale and covered with gauze. Her hair still covered her right eye. Taking a deep breath she slowly moved the hair to show an empty socket. She wimpered and tears left her left eye. Looking at the place where her eye was she started looking around frantically. Her eye turning in its socket till it landed on the opening of the tent. Wobbling as fast as she could on her tired legs she left the tent. Stepping out on a field of green grass. The wind blew in her face and pushed her hair down to cover her eye socket. Looking around she saw a familiar head of white with silver and blue streaked hair. Smiling she started walking towards it but stopped and looked around again. On the ground near the tent was a bronze dagger. Picking it up she hid it in the leg of her pants. As she walked to her brother's supposed location a boy about her age stopped her.

"Hey I heard you're on of the new campers."  
She nods as she looked at the boy in the eyes. They were blue like the sea and gave a concerned look her way. The girl didn't want any of this just get to her brother and protect him. But when the boy reached out his hand for a handshake her manners kicked in.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson son of Posiden." 

"Enderdura. Enderdura WolfQueen daughter of Hephestus."

"Whoa. Now that's cool. How'd you know already?"

Enderdura grit her teeth. She didn't have time for this. She didn't know these people. But her mother told her they could be trusted. Sure but was that true? Her dad was the god of the forge and her mother a key master so their relationship was tolerated but still just barely so she got to see her dad more than most demi-gods. Slowly her right hand was reaching for the dagger. Till her brother's voice made her hand freeze.

"Sissy. You should be resting from all you've done. Come on go sit down."

"Nivis. I'm so glad you aren't hurt. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Enderdura smiled at her little brother and hugged him. She winced at the pain of her injuries. Percy saw this and pulled out a water bottle from a bag on his side. He grabbed her arm and poured the water on it. But as the water moved up her skin turned to rust and made her scream.

"What the Tarterus are you doing!? BAKA!

Enderdura rips her arm away from him scowling. Percy just gave a bewildered and sorry look.

"Sorry. It's just that it works on everyone else. But apparently not on you."

"Oh course it won't work on me and it won't on Nivis either. Water won't heal us."

Enderdura then reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Opening it and lighting she touched the flame to her skin. The skin the fire touched turned gold and looked anatomic. Once the flame left her skin the gold slowly faded revealing healed skin. Enderdura sighed and flexed her hand. Percy just stared in awe at the skin on her arm. He'd never seen a more beautiful way of healing then her's. While still in a daze about the healing he saw Chiron came up to the group of three.

 

"Ahh. I see the young lady is finally awake. So how are you feeling?"

"Mostly fine. Point me to the nearest forge and I'll be better."

"Why a forge?"

Enderdura scoffs while smiling and shakes her head hand on her forehead. Finishing her little facepalm moment she told Chiron.

"Because my dad is Hephestus. And in Rome he's known as Vulcan. Also god of the forge. Makes Zeus's thunder bolts, all the thrones of Olympus, and so on."

Chiron just stood shell shocked till Enderdura sighed.

"My mom's a key master. So I was able to see him more then other demi-gods. Same goes for Nivis."

Chiron cleared his throat and started walking the group of kids through the filed when a boy with white gold curly hair and glasses was thrown in front of them. He ground then got up saying "I'm okay". Then running back to what he was doing before. Shaking off the brief and random encounter the group walked to a stone out cropping where a small set of stairs led up to a huge forge.(there is going to be a lot of Skyrim references and stuff in this) But the bed was bare and the forge cold.

"This was the place where Hephestus's children would have forged if he had any so it's been eternally cold."

Enderdura and Nivis looked to each other and nodded. Both pulled out a small bottle containing what looked to be lava and red orange salt grains. Enderdura and Nivis opened the little bottles and poured them into the bed of the forge. As the salts and lava mixed together the gorge erupted into flames of many colors before it dided down. Two dragons on the sides of the forge opened their mouths and started to expence materials. One dragons's mouth poured the salt but in three colors. One was the same as the one the siblings poured into the forge, another was white with a hint of blue, and the last was black. All the radiated. The orangs salts heat, the white blue ones cold, and the black static. The salts spilling into three seperate bowls. The other dragon had lava and water flowing from its mouth. The lava into the forge and the waterinto a trough. With the forge giving heat and light a single pillar of fire spurted out of the mouth of the dragon on top of the forge. In the fire a masked man stood in a blacksmith's apron with his hands behind his back.

"Good work my children. You have done well and now I will give you both gifts from your mother and myself."

Hephestus removed his hands from his back and two fireballs exploded on the ground. The rock was surprisingly not damaged but in the place where the ground would've been charred were two objects. One was and 8x8x8 in puzzle box made of cherry wood and gold it looked to be an exact replica from the box in Hellraiser but bigger and with different wood. The other object was a silver mechanical wolf pup.

"The box is for you Enderdura. It's like the box in Hellraiser but afer you complete the puzzle the key your mother gave you will open it. And you'll be surprised how much you can fit in there. The wolf pup is for you Nivis because of the dog you lost. I made you a new one. If he's ever destroyed just rebuild him again. The key your mother gave you acts like a whistle so you can call him to your side. You were each geven extraordinary gifts use them well and know I will always love you as well as your mother.

The dragon at the top of the forge closed its mouth and the firey manifestation of Vulcan dissapated with it. With it gone the siblings picked up their presents. Nivis took the key around the wolf pup's neck and the pup whirled to life. As it stretched its metal body it barked and ran to Nivis. Tears started rolling down his face as he hugged the puppy. With a watery and cracking voice he spoke.

"Thank you dad. Thank you for giving me Kabo back."

As Nivis chocked on his sobs hugging the puppy a smallthin light came from the neck. In flowing cursive the letters spelling Kabo were etched into the metal. Nivis just smiledas more tears streamed down his face onto the metal. When a gentle hand touched his shoulder he looked up and saw his sister. She had her box strapped to her body by thick leather straps around her hips and her key around her neck. A soft smile lighting up her face. Helping her brother up both hugged and looked to the centaur and demi-god with them.

"If you don't mind we'll be staying here from now on. And we can easily make some things that would be beneficial to the camp and campers. That is if you will have us?"

Chiron smiled more than happy to keep these two children of the forge.

"Of course. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Children of the Forge."


	2. Settling In And Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : I'm horrible at describing fight scenes so please bare with the horribleness)

Enderdura and Nivis walked down the steps to the forge and found a door under it which they deemed as their cabin. Wanting to be as close to their dad as they could. Above the door the flew a tapestry with an impossible triangle and a hammer running vertically through it. Inside all the walls were stone and a small pedestal laid with a dial listing different rooms. On the ceiling were bronze pipes spouting steam every so often. In the drafting room Enderdura was leaning on a table over blueprints. Four animatronic designs littered the paper with notes and measurements. Taking the smallest design she rolled it up and left the room. Turning the dial to the storage setting she walked in and picked up a small crystal that glowed and went outside. Walking up the steps to the forge she placed the blueprints out on a table and started studying the crystal. Not hearing the sound of shoes running up the steps Enderdura was jolted back to reality when a body was shoved into her's making her drop the crystal. Once it hit the stone table it shattered as a slightly lispy male voice yelled into her ear.

"Hey new girl!'

Shocked Enderdura looked from the shattered remains of the crystal to a boy with white curly hair the had a gold tone to it. Looking back and forth from the crystal shards to the boy several times a dark aura clouded around her. Speaking in a slow and dangerous tone directed at the boy.

"Step back."

 

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and not lash out at the boy by using the lava in the forge to burn him to ash. She spoke again but with more firmness and authority.

"Take a step back."

The boy took a half step back as Enderdura held her head as she turned towards the boy.

"Do you care to know what you just made me break?"

"No."

The forge exploded as Enderdura gave a murderous glare shadows covering her eyes as the lava fell back into the forge. She grabbed the boy's shirt and threw him to the ground.

"You just made me break one of the most important pieces for my project! And now I need to go and fill another crystal and that's going to take forever."

"Why?"

"Because what I need to fill it with is an animal soul. And before you go and tell me to just go and kill an animal I'm going to tell you I won't do that unless it's trying to kill me and the people I care about."

"I'll help you get one."

"No. I don't need your help you've helped enough. Now excuse me."

Enderdura started walking off to go and get one of her other projects that was for her armor that she was making. But the boy started talking under his breath thinking Enderdura wouldn't hear him. But living with her dad and always working with a forge and metal she developed a keen sense of hearing being able to hear metal cracking when it wasn't properly tempered with headphones blasting rock music and her family screaming around her.

"Man someone took an extra helping of 'angry over nothing' today at breakfast."

Enderdura stopped just as her foot hit the first step on the way down she turned her head looking at the boy over her shoulder. Her eye was narrowed. Turning on her heel she walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned and started at her.

"Actually I could use your help testing some armor I've been working on. Meet me in the arena in fifteen minutes and bring your best armor and weapon."

With the statement she left and went down to the door to her cabin. Inside she turned the dial to her room setting and the gate with a lever on the wall opened up. Once inside the gate closed and she pulled the lever. The platform moved by the bronze gears running down bronze grooves like a large round elevator but with no windows. Once at her room the gate doors opened. Her room was as large as a medium sized one story house. It had a table, bookshelves with her favorite books, posters of her favorite anime, music, movies, a desk with a new desktop computer with an old fashion typewriters keyboard. Her bed was in the shape of a circle and hung from the ceiling with cherry wood dressers around it and shelves holding her clothing. And in the corner was a mini blacksmith area holding a mannequin that she used to torment her brother. But on it right now was bracelets, a choker(pretend the jewel is an Eye of Ender), a belt holding her box, boots, and a crown with glowing blue crystals. Taking the armor off and putting it on. She then went to the weapon rack holding a bow, spear, long sword, dagger, and claws. Putting the claws on her fingers, the dagger on her hip and the spear and long sword on her back. Leaving her room she walked the grounds. The dirt under her feet seemed to burn and leave smoldering boot prints. Now standing on the sand in the arena she faced her opponent. He was wearing the armor used the most and was holding a golden crossbow with a satchel of golden bolts that radiated heat. Huffing Enderdura touched her bracelets. At the touch the thickened and started crawling up her forearm stopping at her shoulder. Now they were gauntlets that were made of black metal with silver accents. Clicking her boots together they covered themselves with the same metal armor and going up her legs, over her hips, and stopped at the belt. The belt then thickened and covered waist. Lightly touching her choker it extended down covering her chest to her stomach and stopping once it connected with the legs. Lastly she touched her crown. The gems flashed and glowed as the crown expanded into a crown with a pair of black and silver wings and was now littered with sparkly red jewels.(what the armor looks like just cover the skin on the stomach and outer thighs and also no helmet{Enderdura's Armor}) With all the armor now on Enderdura's hair covering her right eye was held out of the way by her crown. With the empty socket now shown for all to see everyone gasped and cast glares at the white haired boy.

"What?! I swear I didn't do that to her."

"Enough chit chat. Let's get this over with."

One of the spectators came down from the stands and was standing in the middle of the two opponents. He moved around and started a little speech about the opponents.

"Here we have one of the campers that's been with us for four years and son of the Apollo. Alexander Steed. And over here we have the oldest of the two newest campers and daughter of the mighty Hephaestus. Enderdura WolfQueen. Now let the battle begin. I'm also taking bets on who will win."

The boy fled the ground and the battle began. Alexander loaded a bolt and aimed for Enderdura. She just stood her ground and waited for the mechanism to fire. When it did the bolt flew through the air. When it reached a certain point Enderdura stomped her right foot on the ground where after a bout of rumbling a large piece of the ground catching the bolt mid-flight. Touching her thumb to the point of the bolt she tsked her tongue.

"Dull tip this could barely pierce a rope. Shameful craftsmanship and shoddy make."

Alexander growled and started loading his crossbow again when Enderdura started sprinting towards his person. He barely deflected her dagger with the crossbow pushing her back. Her feet dug into the dirt and she shook her head with a glare at Alexander. Putting the dagger away and taking out her long sword she started attacking in rapid succession. Alexander didn't get any time to reload with this Enderdura started talking again.

"This is shameful. An archer with nothing but his crossbow/bow and bolts. Everyone needs to at least carry a close quarters combat weapon on their person at all times."

Being pushed back Enderdura looked up panting from swinging her sword at the boy. She smirked and started speaking again.

"Here's a tip or more of a little rule for you to always to follow. At twenty-one feet my blade can reach you faster then you could load and shoot. Besides a crossbow or bow becomes mostly useless without its drawstring."

At the last word Enderdura swung her sword and cut the drawstring of the crossbow. Smirking she back flipped with her sword in hand and landed feet away. Alexander looked to his crossbow and fumed. Enderdura sighed as she panted putting her sword back on her back. As she was about to walk out of the arena a rock hit her in the back of the head. Stopping and turning around she saw Alexander glaring at her. Grinding her teeth she pulled her box out of its holder on her hip. Lifting it she started pushing and spinning the pieces. Once done she pulled the key from around her neck and opened it. Reaching her hand inside she pulled out three red pearls and threw them at Alexander. When they crashed onto the ground and broke, fire erupted in front of Alexander and Enderdura was slashing at him with her claws. Surprised he stepped back and started using the stringless crossbow. When one of the claws actually broke skin he hissed and looked at his now bleeding arm. He then rose his voice in anger.

"That's not fair. Your armor can't be used as a weapon!"

"What makes you think any of our enemies are gonna play fair. You're luck these aren't poisoned."

Just as the fight was getting more violent the sound of a crack filled the air. Everyone turned and there stood a girl with flaming red hair in a pixie cut holding a whip stood at the top of the stadium. Alexander got off of Enderdura quickly. Enderdura just huffed and got up groaning as her body was bruised from all the abuse it took during the fight. Her armor reverted back to how it was before the fight occurred. Her hair was covering her eye again. Looking at the newcomer panting. The girl jumped down and was now standing in front of the two.

"Will someone explain to me what's been going on around here?"

The crowd was silent and Alexander was standing stock still. No one moved nor breathed not wanting to face the music and tell the girl holding the whip.


	3. New Friends And A History Lesson

The girl jumped off of the seat of the theater. She was holding a whip and wrapping it around a her wrist turning it into a bracelet. The bright red faded to pitch black with silver tips all around the edges. Her eyes were silver with a hint of red around the edge of the iris. Once she was on the ground she walked with a swing in her hips that would turn anyone's eyes towards her. She walked in front of the pair with her hands on her hips. She shifted her gaze to Alex and pointing her finger in between his eyes.

"Why are you fighting one of the newbies Alex?"

"I don't know. She just wanted to use me as a test subject and punching bag."

"No I didn't! You made me break a very fragile and important piece to my project I was working on. If you didn't startle me I wouldn't have broken it and been held back by most likely months. Maybe if you waited for me to set it down I wouldn't have been as angry."

Enderdura growled at the white and gold haired boy. He really was getting on her nerves. The two-tone haired girl slapped Alex on the arm.

"You really need to stop being a jerk to girls especially when they are on your team. We may be friends but you're still an idiot."

She walked over to Enderdura smiling a heartwarming smile as she held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Galica daughter of Bellona goddess of war."

Enderdura reached her hand out to Galica accepting the offer.

"I'm Enderdura daughter of Hephaestus god of the forge."

Galica's smile brightened and she shook hands with Enderdura. As a sudden gust of wind blew blowing Enderdura's bangs showing her hollowed out eye socket. Galica retacted her hand and covered her mouth trying to stop her gasp.

"Oh what happened to your eye?"

Enderdura placed her hands over her missing eye. She grunted and started to walk off. Galica turned to everyone when she heard a collective gasp.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Enderdura was in the drafting room of her cabin staring at a mirror. Looking at her eye she sighed. Taking out an idea book from a drawer she started drawing eyes and formulas. With the designs done she moved to the chalkboard and started working out the formulas. She stayed in the drafting room till it was time for dinner. Before going to the dinning area she retrieved her blueprints to keep them out of the rain and not be blown away by the wind. Once in the dinning area she sat at her seat on the opposite side of the table. Her and her brother never got along with him now starting to get into his teenage years and starting to smell. As she got up to make her offering to her dad she was tapped on her shoulder. Turning she saw Galica and her two-tone black and silver tipped hair. Galica wore a sullen look on her face as she opened her mouth to Enderdura.

"Hey listen. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I might have insulted you. Well your looks anyway. And I'm not saying that you ugly or anything at all. I mean you are a beautiful girl and . . . I'm just making a big fool of myself."

Galica takes a deep breath tries to recollect herself. After exhaling she gives Enderdura a small smile.

"Okay I think I have my words right now. Listen if what I said before about your eye missing and it upset you in anyway please tell me."

Enderdura laughed a dusting of pink on her cheeks brightening up her face. She shook her head and looked at Galica in the eye.

"No in fact you gave me an idea on the project I should be working on and not with the automatons alone. I need to make something so that if I or my brother ever go on a quest that we'll look normal at least with the Mist anyway."

Galica sighs in relief that she hadn't offended Enderdura in anyway. She then heard Enderdura making a small chuckle. Giving Enderdura her attention she gave her a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you called me beautiful. And my guess is that you were either being nice, are a lesbian, or one of my favorites you're bisexual."

"Oh. That well yeah I'm bi and just so you know I wasn't hitting on you or anything. I've already got a girlfriend. I'll even point her out."

Galica turned and pointed to the Athena table and one girl in particular she was standing near Poseidon's table talking with Percy.

"That's her right there. Her name's Annabeth. Beautiful shiny blond hair and smart gray eyes. Looks cute with the owl earrings with the diamond eyes I got her for her birthday."

Galica smiled and waved at Annabeth when she looked over in their direction. Enderdura smiled and nodded both girls turned to the fire pit and offered their food to their parents. 

"May the forges fire light my way in all of the darkest nights and warm my soul through the night. Hope you like it daddy."

The smell of burning metal, wood, and steam filled Enderdura's nose and the sound of her dad laughing in the earth below as the ground rumbled. He was happy she was here with her brother and safe. With her offering given Enderdura walks to her table and sat down to eat but Galica came back with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Alex. They all sat down and huddled around her. And Galica broke the silence.

"So what was it that you said when you gave your offering to the gods?"

"Oh that? That was just a little prayer I made to represent my dad helping me though a lot of stuff. He's the forge fire that helps light up my life and it warms my heart that he is always looking out for me. Nothing is better to a daughter than knowing that their dad loves them. Well that's how it is for me anyway. Oh and Alex was it?"

Alex nodded a lot of sweet foods on his plate. Enderdura might like sweet food but his plate mad her stomach just twist at the thought of the sweetness. She wasn't much of a candy person. Biting into her dinner of a meatball sub sandwich and the sauce that covered the delicious meat had a bit of a sweet taste that was enough for her. Her eye turned half lidded and she spoke in a low threateningly.

"Don't ever set me back on any of my projects again."

With that she returned to her sandwich. Then she took a drink from her cup. The taste of the soda hit her tongue and it made her eye sparkle.

"Mmmmm. I love cherry vanilla Pepsi!"

Her face was so happy and it made Percy smile at her sweet expression. But then it went blank and she pulled out a pen from pocket and started writing on a napkin. The pen filled napkin was filled with math equations. But as the napkin had no more room to be written on the dull look started to fade. As it went away she looked at it then started to scarf down the rest of her food and started to rush to her cabin. Percy got up and called out to her.

"Hey Enderdura why are you in such a hurry?"

"Daddy just helped me with a break through that'll give me a functioning eye. I have to work out the math before I forget what all of it means."

"Then let us come with you."

"Do what you want just don't break my concentration."

The group left the and went to the underground cabin. The entrance was the size of at least of a bedroom made of nothing but carved stone and bronze metal. In the middle of the room stood a dresser high pillar with a dial in it. Setting the dial in a specific order then pressed the button in the middle of the dial. A gate leading into a smaller room with a leaver. Enderdura turned to everyone behind her she smiled and spoke.

"If you want you can follow me and see me work. Besides I might tell you a little about this forge."

All of them walked into the smaller room and Enderdura pulled the leaver. The gate closed and the gears in the corners of the little room the room now elevator went down. Once at the preferred location the floor stopped and the gate opened. The room the gate doors opened to was full of chalk and whiteboards. Walking in Enderdura headed for one of the boards and got the blank look on her face again. The board started to get filled with math and names of different materials. As she continued she spoke in a hollow voice.

"If any of you get hungry or thirsty there's a fridge over in that corner."

She pointed to the far corner still writing and started mumbling.

"Five pinches of frost salts with two pinches of fire salt. Three parts melted silver, one part gold flakes, and two parts mixed iron sand and void salts. That is was makes the recipe for an eye."

After her mumbling and writing she went straight for the fridge and took out a box of sliced korte sausage and smokey cheddar cheese with a pack of crackers. Everyone sat at a stone table on the pillowed chairs. As they sat around Percy started to ask Enderdura.

"So what's the history about your forge up top?"

Enderdura 'oohhed' and swallowed her mouthful.

"Okay. Here's the story. Do you know the story Pompeii?"

Everyone nodded and started talking about it. But Enderdura just smiled and shook her head.

"You guys only know half of the story. What happened in Pompeii is that the well first a little more backstory. Pompeii was the sight of one of the strongest forges in the world. It was actually connected to my dad's forge. And so my brother and myself call them the sister forges cause they spout off from the source one in the Caldera. There were three sister forges and the forge here is one of them. The other two were in Pompeii and also Mt. Saint Helen's."

"But what happened to them. They both blew up didn't it?"

Annabeth's question made everyone else questioning the new information about the two devastating volcano eruptions."

"Yep but here's the reason why they both ended in horrible explosions. Now since the forges are connected the main forge which is the most powerful if anyone that doesn't have my dad's blood in their body the forge will become unstable and if used repeatedly the forge will eventually got out in a large blast of destruction. Pompeii was the second strongest forge so when it went out that's why Pompeii was so disastrous."

As Percy was about to ask another question the sound of a clock sounded and Enderdura yawned.

"Sorry no more questions but after dad helps me with one of my breakthroughs I get really drain so now I have to crash. Sorry."

Enderdura apologized and chased them all out of the cabin to crash for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I finally got the time to finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long I hope you like this.)


	4. Raging Bull And A Random Dwarf

The night dragged on with everyone asleep. The only thing moving was the automatons on night watch. But in the dark a shadow moved quickly and silently. The machines stayed at their posts but didn't notice anything but as the light of the sun started shining the shadow fled deeper into the camp unnoticed. At the break of day the campers rose for breakfast and chores. Enderdura yawned and stretched running her fingers in her messy black with bright green and purple streaked hair as she woke. Still in pjs she took the elevator to the main room and went out the door. But before she left for breakfast the smell of fire filled the air.

"That's weird. It doesn't smell like Nivis, dad, or the forge. What is it?"

Before she could analyze the smell further a head of black with silver tipped hair came into view along with a hug.

"Good morning."

It was Galica. Enderdura smiled and returned the hug. The girls seperated and started heading to breakfast with light conversation on the walk there. Breakfast had a mellow hum until Galica brought up a special type of training.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Chiron heads it. And it's super fun riding around inflicting damage on others."

Galica's eyes sparkled with a bit of blood lust. Enderdura just smiled.

"It does seem fun in the way you describe it."

"It is you'd love it. Almost everyone takes the class."

"Well when I fix myself an eye and get dressed why not take me to find a suitable partner."

The girls agreed to meet around noon after Enderdura made her prosthetic eye and got dressed.

Enderdura was rushing around with a basket then back to her cabin. When she came back out her basket was full of crystals, bronze metal, and glass. Running up the stairs to the forge and grabbed a small bowl of frost salts. Grabbing another small bowl she placed a crystal with a pinch of the frost salts and ground them together.

Taking a small bit of the lava from the forge and mixed it all together into a slight paste. She melted them mixture and glass and pulled a mold out of her basket. Once the liquid was in the mold she placed it into the water to let it cool. Grabbing a hammer the metal and tongs.

Heating the metal red hot and started shaping it into tiny gears once shaped she look the mold of the water and replaced it with the gears. The water steamed and hissed cooling and hardening the metal. Taking it out she set it on her work bench and pulled the mold apart.

Out came an eye sized glass sphere with a seem down the middle and a hole on one side. Taking the smallest rubber hammer she tapped the delicate object. It split along the seem and showed it was hollow. Using tweezers she picked up the gears and gently placed them into the sphere fitting perfectly when it will close. 

Reaching into her basket she pulled out one of the two smallest black glowing crystals. Placing the crystal into the gears and pulled the two pieces together. Taking a pinch of the frost, void, and fire salts and mixed them with water and poured it into the sphere and along the seam sealing it.

Giving it a couple checks and going over her mental checklist she moved her bangs and stuck it into the eye socket. Grunting at the coolness and the pinching she blinked and felt fluid dripping down her cheek. Wiping the fluid Galica came up the stairs with a plate of food and juice. Once at Enderdura's side and placed everything down she looked up and started speaking.

"Hey. So you weren't at lunch so I brought . . . Oh my god why are you bleeding?!"

Looking at her fingers Enderdura touched the blood shaking her head she looked up and opened her right eye.

"Woah. Now that is freaky."

"What?"

"Look."

Enderdura went to the water and saw it. She had her eye back but it was completely white. But not blind white. The glowing black crystal made a black line around the outside of her iris. Quickly closing her lift eye she gasped.

"I-i-it works."

"What works?"

"My eye. I can see out of my right eye."

Enderdura was choking up. She thought her and Nivis would never be able to see out of the prosthetic. Galica came up behind her and hugged her. Both girls smiled and laughed. Quickly Enderdura went and got Nivis and told him about her eye. He smiled and went to make his own from her blueprints and directions.

With Enderdura now being able to see out of both eyes Galica took her to the stables. The stables were filled with so many different animals from horses, chimeras, and dragons. It was just a wide variety. They stopped at the stall of Galica's panther Piper. He was pitch black with electric blue spots. His claws were covered with metal caps that act as blades. Opening the stall the panther prowled out and started rubbing against Galica affectionately.

"Good boy. I missed you too."

The panther stopped rubbing when it noticed Enderdura and started growling. Enderdura back up slowly to appear less of a threat with her hand outstretched so the panther could smell. Piper kept growling till Galica intervened.

"It's okay boy she's my friend."

Piper's growl didn't stop but it did get quieter and started sniffing Enderdura's outstretched hand. Smelling his master's scent on her he calmed down. With his acceptance the panther purred. In the background clapping could be heard. Both girls and panther turned to the clapping to see their established group of friends. Alex, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy. Both girls became embarrassed but Galica showed it more prominently than Enderdura by covering her face. Enderdura just started playing with her fingers.

"Please stop. You guys know this is embarrassing!"

Galica continued to flush pink and the humorous air was dampened when Alex spoke.

"So what are you guys doing here on a free day of all things?"

"Looking for a mount for Enderdura."

Galica stated forgetting her embarrassment, and Enderdura nodded in comfirmation. The group clapped and exclaimed in excitement. The reason was because of the mounted combat training. Percy stepped forward to stand by a jet black Pegasus.

"This is Blackjack. My mount."

Annabeth stood by a sterling silver dappled horse.

"This is Willow."

Alex just held out shis arm and a tiny chimera landed. Then with a snap of his fingers it jumped to the ground and grew to the size of a horse.

"This is Acnologia."

They all stood by their mounts with pride and anyone could see the bond they all shared with the other. Enderdura smiled lightly. As they all stepped outside where all the creatures the campers rode. It was a field of all the creatures one could think of were there. 

It was all peaceful till something shattered it literally. After the crash a gold roaring bull came into view. It roared and started charging through the space. All the campers scattered running to get weapons. Percy pulled out his pen but the charging bull was just on top of him till he was tackled to the dirt.

With the breathe knocked out of his lungs making his vision blur. The only thing that could be made out was a mass of black, bright green, and purple. Everything sounded like it was underwater. When his breathe was back and his world cleared he was Enderdura staring in the direction of the bull. 

Her face showed disbelief and shock. Her lavender colored lips formed words but all sound was drowned out. All Percy saw was her but one word from her mouth brought all the sound back.

"Impossible."

With that word she scrambled up from straddling Percy and helped him up. Once he was on his feet Enderdura started running after the bull. The bull started running towards her. As it closed in Enderdura side stepped and tried grabbing it but once her hands touched it she reeled back like she had been burned and was holding her head.

When she touched it all she could hear was screaming. It still echoed in her brain and deafened the world around her. Tears blurred her vision from the pain and blood dripped out of her nose. Darting her eyes all around a black horse was heading her way.

Taking a chance she jumped onto its back. the horse reared up making Enderdura hold onto its mane and squeeze her legs around it for dear life. She spoke to the horse in an ergent and tear filled voice on the verge of sobbing.

"Listen I know you don't know me. But I have to stop its misery. The screaming and pain it's going through . . . I have to give it peace."

The black horse seemed to understand and started to calm down. Enderdura just looked at the mechanical bull with fire in her eyes and determination in her voice.

"I'm not asking much. Just get me close."

The horse obeyed and raced after the bull raging around the grounds. Enderdura quickly touched her bracelets, boots and belt to cover all the skin she would be using. Once the horse was close enough she jumped onto the bull. Even with her armor on she could still hear its screams of pain.

She held on and closed her eyes trying to push through the pain the bull was feeling. Cracking open one eye and putting her right hand into a death grip to stay on. She lifted her left and started pulling at the panel on its back. The panel didn't budge even when she dug her clawed gauntlest into the tiny space under it.

Running out of strength in her arm she grabbed her dagger and dug it into the creavice. With the leaverage the panel started coming open. Once the panel swung open the screams exploded in her brain and ears making her let go of the bull. Letting go allowed the bull to buck her off and start running again.

Enderdura was curled up on the ground holding her ears. The force of the screams made her blackout for a second. But once she was back the world was a huge blur. The only thing she recognized was the gold and the shaking earth. She quickly rolled out of the way of the gold hooves beating against the ground where she was.

The bull ran right past her and was making a wide turn to come back around. Just as it neared the black horse reappeared and pulled her out of the way. Not in immedeant danger Enderdura got to her shaky feet and looked at the horse. It just snorted and pointed its snout at the bull coming around again.

Getting the idea Enderdura hopped onto the horse and started racing to it. Taking out her dagger she spun it around making it a spear. As both neared the other the only sound was shouting and screaming. After they passed nothing. The ground didn't shake, no rustling leaves, no snapping twigs, no water lapping at the shore, and not even the wind howled. It was like the whole world was holding its breath for the next scene to follow where one would fall.

After what seemed like an eternity the bull puffed steam and broke into seperate pieces clattering on the ground. Enderdura's spear went back to being a dagger and she got off the horse. Shen she released her armor she turned to the campers surrounding her and grinned as everyone sheered. But the cheering stopped abruptly as blood started to slowly drip out of her ears, eyes, nose, and mouth.

Not knowing what made everyone stop Enderdura touched her face and pulled her hand back seeing the sticky red fluid leaving her body. Realizing why everyone stopped the blood leaving her body caught up to her brain making her faint. All the campers rushed to her side to try and pick her up byt Chiron's voice filled the air. The campers scattered and let him through so he could take Enderdura to the infirmary.

The sun filled the infirmary shining across Enderdura's eyes making her scrunch up her face. Not being able to stand the light she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and the light annoying her so she started blinking to clearly examine her surroundings.

It was the infirmary based on the glass window cabinets filled with medicine and supplies along with the slight sterile smell. The smell was giving her a headache at the nape of her neck making her groan which hurt her throat. As she silently moaned in pain the door opened making it squeak and the sound to maker her ears ring.

'What happened? Why am I in here? And why is everything making my head feel like it's going to implode?'

Enderdura's thought ran through her head making her brain have sharps stabs of pain go through it. Once the person who came in sat down Enderdura saw it was Percy. He looked tired and around his eyes it was turning gray due to dark circles. Enderdura's voice cracked as she spoke.

"You look like hell while I feel like I faced a train head on without a helmet."

Percy's head shoot up so fast Enderdura thought he was going to her whiplash. When he saw her purple and white eyes open and staring at him he shoot up and hugged her. Enderdura groaned at the force of the hug and meekly wrapped her arms around him. Then she spoke again.

"You know you'll give me more bruises from the force of this hug. And I'll being here longer. And if I'm in here longer I won't be able to test some armor designs that involve water with you."

Percy let her go at that. With no more pressure on her battered body she let out a moan of relief. The sound made Percy blush. This woman was something else she took no shame in the sounds she produced. She was a strong woman to take on that bull alone. He wondered why.

"Hey why'd you take that bull on alone?"

Enderdura sighed and rubbed her temples just the thought of all the screams still rung on in her head. Making her wince in pain. She turned to Percy and spoke.

"It was screaming. It was in pain. I had to make it stop, give it peace."

With that out the sound of the screams gone a sudden wave of drowsiness washed over her mind. She turned back to Percy and spoke again.

"Hey I need to sleep. I'm wiped. Come back when I don't feel like a hibernating aninmal."

Before Percy could talk to her more she was on her side facing away and her breathing slowed down. She was down for the count for now. It was a few weeks before Enderdura was out of the infirmary. But she was happy even though people pointed out her bruises. She later said that they took forever on her to leave so then no one questioned it.

She was working on an aquatic feature of her armor when Percy came up the stairs. He waited for her to set everything down to tap her on the shoulder. Getting the tip she turned and hugged him giving him a little nomming on his shoulder as they hugged.

The nomming was weird at first but she said she only did that to people she trusted. So he accepted it. To be honest he had a crush on her. What wasn't to like? But he digressed. He needed to take her to see someone.

"Hey before we test your armor I want to take you to the stable."

"Why?"  
"Someone there wants to see you."

Enderdura agreed and went with him turning her armor back into its hidden form of accessories. They walked to the stable with idle talk and conversation. Once on the field with all the mounts a familiar black horse and Pegasus came towards the two. The black horse snorted at Enderdura who reached to pet the horse.

"I remember you. You helped me with the bull. Well it's nice to finally thank you for helping me."

The horse neighed in agreement to her statement. That's when Percy cut in.

"This is Shadowmere. She's never let anyone on her well till you. In fact she wouldn't mind letting you ride her some more."

Enderdura's mouth gaped at the mention of riding Shadowmere again. She turned to Percy and hugged him. When she let go she bounced around and then hugged Shadowmere. She turned to Percy with a sly smirk on her face.

"You better not be falling for me Percy Jackson or you might find yourself a one way ticket to the center of the earth. And I don't mean the one from the movie I mean the literally molten core."

Looking down a small crack in the ground was opening and bits of steam were rising out of it. Hephaestus was not happy at the close proximity of a male near his daughter. With Percy distracted she got on Shadowmere and started racing around the field. When the crack vanished Percy saw Enderdura riding the black horse around with a wide smile on her face.

She was radiant and glowed like lava in a volcano. And she was just as warm and deadly as lava. He wondered if any other girl could match her. In beauty, strength, and courage. The group went to Enderdura and Nivis' cabin it being the largest. They were all having fun in the game room when a muffled sound came form the stone wall.

"Where is that coming from? Is that the pipes?"

"No. That sounds like humming."

"How do you know?"

"Work with my family and you need to have good hearing with how loud it is."

The sound of metal on rock broke the conversation and then the wall fell in. A dwarf walked out of the hole he made singing a song when he looked up and saw all the teens in the room he looked around then spoke.

"Am I interrupting something?"

No one spoke.

"I'll come back later."

With that he was nothing but a dust cloud running back into the hole he made. The room was silent again before Enderdura broke it by yelling.

"Get him!"

And they all raced down the hole.


	5. Omake : Nivis' Daily Routine

The ringing sounded but he only curled further into the blankets on his bed. His white hair with purple and blue streaks just peaking from under the blankets. The gentle huffing from the elevator of the cabin sounded didn't deter him from his sleep. A girl with black hair with bright purple and green streaks walked into his room and to his en suite bathroom with a copper bucket in hand. The door closed and the sound of rushing water sounded then stopped.

The opened again and she carried a now full bucket of water. Setting it near the bed she pulled off the blankets only getting an angry groan from her brother. Huffing a sigh she picked up the bucket and threw all the freezing contents on his person. He woke up with a jump with curses on his tongue.

With his eyes open showing the ice blue and the fake white one. His face set in a scowl at his sister. She just sigh and pointed at the clock. He gave her a 'I don't care get out of my room' look. She sighed and left the room for the elevator with her last words to him for the day.

"Fine it's your choice to go or not. Just don't blame me for Kabo being shut down along with all of your consoles."

The elevator doors shut and she was gone from sight going to work on her project that she need Percy to test out. He huffed and reluctantly got up and started getting ready for what he had to do today.

~

'It's way to early for this crude.'

Nivis was up at the crack of dawn riding Kabo who was in the shape of a bike as Nivis rode around. He was wearing a two bagged sack filled with newspapers. He hated this. His dad asked if Hermes could give him a job. And here he was doing a paper route.

Dogs barked and started chasing his bike. He rode all day delivering newspapers then delivering packages.

"This suck."

~

The day was ending and Nivis rode into the sunset. His clothes in tatters and stained from dodging dogs intent on chasing him. And to think he had to do this again tomorrow too. He yelled to the sun as he continued riding.

"I HATE THIS!"


	6. Omake : The Siren From The Forge

Enderdura was at the forge putting the finishing touches on her armor. If it worked she'd be able to fight underwater. Or at the very least traverse the ocean to get rare gems.

Percy was walking up the steps to Enderdura. Before he called attention to himself he just stared at her. Her hair fell across back in a feathered mass of thickness. Just beautiful. After staring his fill for the moment he spoke.

"So what did you need me for?"

Enderdura turned and smiled at him. As she walked towards Percy while putting on her belt. She told him to come with her and they walked off to the ocean near the came. Sitting on the beach Enderdura told him what she's been working on.

"Okay. Now I hope this works but I don't know if it will so I need you with me here."

"What are you testing?"

"Just a advancement to my armor that will help with underseas travel."

Percy's eyes widen so that's what he was here for. To make sure she didn't drown. But either way he was spending time with her. So he agreed to help. Smiling they walked into water till when they sat down it reached thier collarbones. Huffing Enderdura sighed and then started to fiddle with her armor pieces.

First was her necklace holding a jewel with an eye's pupil in it. It turned a dark blue. Her artificial eye turned the same color and her hair gained a blue sheen on the black with the streaks turning a medium and light blue. She touched her belt and around her legs till her feet was shining black scales forming a tail made of obsidian. It seemed to actually meld with into her hips and waist.

Touching her bracelets they sparkled and the fiery color of the Earth's core spiraled up her arms and converted her shirt into a top made of what looked like shiny black shells held by strings of dark blue pearls. They wrapped around her neck and behind her back her hair covering it.

And finally she tapped her heels together and formed a beautiful black fin with white between the bones. Her bag stayed around her hips with her cube tucked into the zippers of it. Breathing in deeply she lifted herself up on her hands and let her body float. Percy stood and grabbed her fin and started helping her into the water.

She took a deep breathe and once both of them where submerged completely in the water she opened her bag. She pulled out her hat and placed it on her head. The hat morphed into a string of the blue pears wrapping around her head. Percy let go of her and she took and experimental breathe.

When she didn't breath in water and start rapidly reaching for Percy she smiled and exclaimed yes with bubbles flowing out of her mouth. Percy smiled to this was exciting. Getting used to breathing under the water Enderdura then started to move her tail. It was tough and akward but her legs finally started getting used to the weight.

Huffing she started swimming around Percy. As he watched her glide through the water with the volcanic glass tail sparkling in the sun rays filtering through the waters surface. She was even more beautiful. As they started swimming though the water Enderdura got an idea. She swam in front of Percy and they both stopped.

"Hey Percy. Don't I look like a Siren now?"

Percy not wanting to reveal he thought she did he just spoke.

"Well I guess. But aren't Sirens suppose to sing to lure sailor to them."

'Not that you need to do that to lure me in anyway.'

His thoughts were stopped when Eclipse started swimming in circles around him. And started singing.

(Song : My Jolly Sailor Bold on YouTube)

"Upon one summer's morning

I carefully did stray

Down by the walls of wapping

Where I met a sailor gay

Conversing with a young lass

Who seemed to be in pain

Saying, William, when you go

I fear you'll ne'er return again

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

His hair it hangs in ringlets

His eyes as black as coal

My happiness attend him

Wherever he may go

From Tower Hill to Blackwall

I'll wander, weep, and moan

All for my jolly sailor

Until he sails home

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

My father is a merchant

The truth I now will tell

And in great London City

In opulence doth dwell

His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold

And frowns upon his daughter

Who loves a sailor bold

A fig for his riches

His merchandise and gold

True love has grafted my heart

Give me my sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

Should he return in pov'rty

From o'er the ocean far

To my tender bosom

Where I'll press my jolly tar

My sailor is as smiling

As the pleasant month of May

And often we have wandered

Through Ratcliffe Highway

Many a pretty blooming

Young girls we did behold

Reclining on the bosom

Of her jolly sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

My name it is Enderdura

A merchant's daughter fair

And I have left my parents

And three thousand pounds a year

Come all you pretty fair maids

Whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor

That plow the raging sea

While up aloft in storm

From me his absence mourn

And firmly pray arrive the day

He's never more to roam

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold."

Enderdura was swimming around Percy slowly. It seemed to be like a dance as she glided thru the water singing the song. She would swim upside down and start twirling in a coiling way. She was dancing and singing in the water acting like a Siren. Her eyes also seemed to look sultry as she swam sing the song.

She stopped with her song and giggled at Percy's reaction. Her hand over her mouth.

"Wow. I must look and sound like a Siren. You're completely in a trance. I'm I to beautiful of a fake sea monster for you Percy Jackson?"

With another giggle she swam off prompting Percy to give chase so they could play more. Shaking his head he swam after her. She really was a Siren. But not born from the ocean. She was a Siren born from a firing forge. 

'She's going to be the death of me.'


	7. Travis The Dwarf And The Stone Tablet

It was dark and quiet in the hole the dwarf left and it was small. The only light came from flashlights on phones. The group of demi-gods had to crouch in order to even fit. They walked in a single file live. Enderdura up front being more comfortable underground then the rest. Percy behind her, Annabeth, Galica, and finally Alex bringing up the rear of the group. 

The sound of their shoes on the rock was breaking the silence till Enderdura stopped and started holding her back. Huffing she had had enough of crouching, it was killing her back. Taking a deep breath she was about to slam the wall of the cave before Percy bumped into her making her fall forward.

Percy stopped after Enderdura was on the ground and turned and told the others to stop. They were a few feet apart so that they weren't completely squished together. Enderdura just puffed and then exclaimed.

"That's it this tiny hole as got to go. Give me a second and we'll all be standing straight again."

Enderdura raised her arm again then smashed in on the wall. It was forcefully pushed back a meter. She did the same to the other wall then the ceiling. Finally there was room to stand without difficulty. Enderdura sighed and straightened up to her full height. It was great to finally stand straight.

With more room to move they continued along the tunnel. Every few yards Enderdura enlarged the tunnel for the group. As they followed the tunnel deeper they came into a tunnel they found a large rectangular room filled with more tunnels. The dwarf was running out then into one of the tunnels.

The five of them ran after the dwarf and into the tunnel he did. Que the cartoon chase scene. They ran into the tunnel cam out another either alone or together. The dwarf even dug a hole in the middle of the room then ran into another tunnel. One of the demi-gods fell down the tunnel and was pushed out of another one. How did that happen?

Finally they all stopped running through the tunnels and crouched panting holding their knees. Alex stood up straight first still panting he stated the obvious.

"This is getting up no where. What's happening it's like we're in a cartoon or worst a book and the author is just trying to be funny for a stupid reason to enhance the plot of the story."

"Why would we be in a cartoon or a book Alex?"

She turned her head back and whispered under her breathe so no one could hear her.

"He knows too much."

Enderdura responded to the white-gold toned haired teen. It was crazy them in a cartoon or book. Or was it? Aww it didn't matter they had a dwarf to catch for some reason. So they caught their breathe and started going through the tunnels again.

As they walked the walls got wider without Enderdura having to punch the walls to make them wider. That was strange especially if the dwarf dug these tunnels. Stopping Enderdura put her hand on the rock and closed her eyes.

Before her she saw the tunnel stretch for half a mile then open to another big pocket. All she could see when ever she did this was the rock, pockets in it, and magma flowing through them. She was glad to be Hephaestus' daughter. Turning back to the group behind her she gave the signal to follow.

They followed the stretch of the all and came into the room. It was dark and the flashlights on their phones barely banished it. Groaning Enderdura started fiddling with her pouch on her hip holding up her jeans. She pulled out the hellraiser looking cube from the pouch and started to open it.

Once she opened it she pulled out two red pearls. As the she moved her phones light to look around and saw a large bowl that seemed to be filled with oil. Taking the pearls she broke them on the lip of the bowl. The oil set fire and the fire banished the dark in the room.

Gasps filled the air. Turning to the other side of the room there was a large mural on the wall. On the mural showed a girl with black with bright purple and green streaked hair in thick feathered curls. She was crying with blood running down the right side of her face.

Further on it showed her at the camp talking with figures that that looked like the whole group of friends. Percy, Alex, Galica, and Annabeth. Further it depicted the dwarf then the mural showed the group talking with the dwarf. Turning around when they heard the sound of metal clipping against rock.

The sound of humming behind the wall. Enderdura reached into her cube and pulled out some ice blue pearls. The rock broke and the humming got louder. A pick came in and out of the new hole. When it broke the dwarf came out of the hole then stopped when he looked up. 

He was about to run when Enderdura threw the two pearls. When they broke and made ice form around his feet trapping in where he stood. As the campers came closer the dwarf started to chip away at the ice with his pick trying to break free.

But before he could do too much damage Enderdura held up her hand to the pick and focused on it. The iron pick head rusted and as it touched the ice the rusted iron shattered and turned to dust. All that was left was a confused dwarf staring awestruck at a wooden pick handle.

At the moment of confusion Percy grabbed the dwarf and placed him in front of the group with both tunnels covered by them. Getting out of the confused haze the dwarf looked at the group then looked behind him at the mural on the wall. His eyes widened and looked straight to Enderdura. He dropped the pick handle and pointed to Enderdura.

"You. You're the one in the prophecy. The forge princess daughter of the king, ruler of the crust."

Enderdura was shocked. Looking back to the mural on the wall then back to the dwarf repeatedly. Sure the pictures carved and painted on it were similar to her and her little group of friends but that couldn't be them. Percy himself said that prophecies come from the oracle in the big house at the camp.

But right before her was the stone protected from the elements showing her when her eye was ripped out on her way to the camp with her brother. Monsters hated her and always went after her and her brother. The reason was obvious. If you get ride of the only known weapons provider who will supply troops with weapons and armor for training and war.

The mural seemed to continue on into through the wall like the rock formed there on purpose to hide the rest of the mural from prying eyes. The dwarf spoke again to Enderdura.

"I've been digging here all my life as dwarfs are born underground. And after a cave in I was separated from the rest of my people but I followed the commandments all dwarfs must follow."

The dwarf pulled a pack on his back to the front and reached inside and pulled out a mini tablet filled with writing.

The 5 Dwarf Commandments :

1\. This tablet of the commandments must never leave your pack unless you are going to read it.

2\. Continue digging.

3\. Only stop to eat, drink, and rest when necessary.

4\. While digging to pass the time sing 'Diggy Diggy Hole' and 'Dwarf Hole'.

5\. Never under any circumstances leave your pack unattended. You are carrying valuable resources and they must never be lost.

Thus concludes the five dwarf commandments.

After reading over the tablet Enderdura was trying to hold in her giggles at the thought of other dwarfs carrying these things in their little packs. The thought was just plain funny she didn't care who thought different. The ice was melted by this point and the dwarf was free to walk around. 

After the little bout of laughter from everyone the sound of a neigh in through the tunnel the dwarf made came a small black horse with sparkly white spots. The horse seemed to shimmer in the firelight from the bowl from the corner that Enderdura lit before the dwarf now known as Travis came in.

The horse walked up to Travis and started to nuzzle him. When Enderdura took a closer look at the horse she could see the wings on its back and it appeared to be living snowflake obsidian. Travis smile and pet his Pegasus' nose.

"This is Estrella. Her name is Spanish for star. I named her this because she's covered in shimmering stars."

The name was fitting Enderdura concluded. It was very cute how the lone dwarf seemed loved by this living snowflake obsidian Pegasus. But her attention moved to the mural across the wall. The picture of that looked like her. The further to the covered part the more people she saw it was almost like a gathering of some kind.

Getting up from her seat she placed her hand on the rock closed her eyes and focused. As she peered through it she was more of the mural. It seemed to be the middle. But the further she looked the rock was smooth and didn't seem to have paint on it.

Opening her eyes and taking her hand off she pulled it back into a fist and slammed it into the wall. The rocks broke apart and revealed more of the mural. The sudden boom from the wall being broken caused everyone to jump. Enderdura saw what was on the mural.

It seemed she was at a party in a fancy floor length dress. It was black with silver lining and spider webs. Her shoes were silver knee high sandal heels with bright purple on the underside of the heel. And she was dancing with someone. His hair was a dusty white, his skin was tanned but seemed to have a slight gray color to it.

The suit he wore was black with red stripes and he had gold on him but she couldn't tell what the gold was. He was smiling at her as he held her close. In another panel the boy was giving her something. It looked like a doll. As she was hugging the doll she kissed his cheek but a character looking like Percy came up and started to fight with the stranger.

The panel then went to one where she was waking up in a strange place in an outfit that looked like the witch of the wild robes from the Skyrim mod she even had the glowing tattoos. But when she looks further that was when the tablet went smooth and blank.

If this was true and it was an ancient prophecy that even an oracle didn't know then what was in store for her if this was her prophecy and would happen to her at the end?


	8. A Prophecy That Isn't There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Kay just to get this out there I'm going to change the spelling of my character's name. This is the spelling Endoura. It actually sounds as it's spelled and it just seems to fit better. I'll go through this later and change it don't worry.)

The quakes stopped, the geysers stopped spouting steam, and Endoura's sick feeling became less prominent. Everyone was unsteady from the surprise quake. Getting to her feet Endoura walked to the closest geyser. Looking down it was just as she feared.

"No! This can't be happening! Why would someone do this!? It will litterally kill everyone and thing!"

Percy walked up to Endoura hearing her musings.

"What shouldn't be happening?"

"They took them! But why?! Don't they know what they've done!?"

"What have they done?"

Endoura's breath got heavy as she got close to crying. But she turned to Percy and her other friends, tears leaving her eyes.

"They took the twelve gems that keep the Earth's core spinning. Without them the Earth will literally start to fall apart."

The news floored everyone. The planet that they all lived on was falling apart. Holding Endoura's arm and putting it over his shoulders to steady her. Percy started walking to the big house.

"Come on let's go to the Oracle. It must know something."

Endoura shook her head.

"I don't think the Oracle will know anything about this. You'd have better luck getting answers from a magic eight ball."

Percy didn't seem to want to listen to her and helped bring her to the big house and up to the attic. Once in the junk filled attic to the skeletal remains of the Oracle.

Percy asked the Oracle if it had a prophecy of the world ending this way. But it stayed silent. No smoke coming from it, no voices, no nothing.

"Why isn't it speaking!?"

Percy was looking around frantically trying to make the Oracle respond but . . . nothing. Endoura huffed out a sigh she was feeling drained. But she spoke to Percy.

"I think the reason she isn't speaking is because there is no prophecy to tell. At least that this Oracle could see."

With her words Endoura slumped. She needed rest to regain her energy before she passed out and became dead weight. But it seemed her body didn't want what her brain wanted.

Her eyes got heavier along with her body. Her head fell forward making her black, green, and purple streaked hair covered her face. Taking on the sudden weight made Percy leaned forward.

Turning to look at Endoura in her now slumped state. He dragged her to a nearby chair and set her down. Her head lulled to the side like a lifeless doll.

Moving her thick hair out of her face Percy was shocked. Endoura's face looked older and tired and she didn't look peaceful. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were moving.

Not knowing what to do Percy picked her up bridal style and took her to her underground cabin.

~Dream World~

The world around her was full of steam and the clank of metal and gears. Endoura squinted trying to see through all the steam.

"Hello . . . is there anyone here? Hello . . ."

The clanking and grinding of metal on metal and gears stopped and the steam thinned slightly. Not knowing what to do Endoura started walking in a random direction.

The sound of heels clicking against a tile floor followed her steps. Looking down she found silver heels on her feet and cream and light brown tiles under them.

Looking around she saw just steam and what looked like other figures in pairs. Looking down again she saw she was dressed in a floor length dress.

It was black or was that a dark purple? She didn't know. Looking again she saw silver spider web designs and silver outlining the dress.

Looking up again the steam was much thinner but still to thick too make out much but a shadow. As she walked the clicking of her heels followed and a shadow carrying something walked by her.

As it started to pass time seemed to slow down. Unconsciously she turned her head and looked at what it was carrying.

It was an empty silver tray. It showed her reflection. Her hair was tied up in a bun that was held by black chopsticks with a white japanese character for love painted on it.

Her bangs still hung in her face but they were curled and held back by a pin. The pin was a jeweled hammer. Her eyes were done up with slightly shimmery purple, white, and black shadows. The shadows gave her eyes a mysterious look.

On her lips was a lilac color with what looked like gold shimmer on it. After looking at her feflection time came back to normal speed.

Looking away from the tray and forward. The steam receded more to allow her to see the figures more clearly but the steam still dominated most of her vision.

But one figure stood out from among the rest. Well mostly because it was standing right in front of her. The shadowed figure seemed to be six foot three inches; a whole foot taller than her.

The figure held out a hand. Not having any control over her body she accepted the hand that was offered to her. They started to waltz and the shadow seemed to be speaking but it just sounded like static to Endoura's ears.

"I'm sorry but what was that I didn't understand."

More static then the steam started to condense around her again. the shadow she danced with started drifting back without walking. Endoura reached out and started to follow the shadow.

"Wait! Who are you?"

The steam closed around the shadow and she could just barely make out something in the shadow's hand before the steam covered the figure. The clank of metal came back but it was louder.

The sound was hurting her ears. Endoura tried covering her ears with her hands trying to block or muffle out the sound. But it did nothing. It just got louder and louder till she passed out.

~End Dream~

Endoura shot up like a bullet panting and sweating. Her ears still ringing from the sound of the metal. As she looked around she found she wasn't in the big house attic but her own room.

Looking around she saw Percy passed out in a chair. Sighing she tried to piece together her dream. Too bad every detail was leaving her brain. Groaning as she pushed the heels of her palms into her eyes she flopped back down on her bed.

She was still extremely drained and needed rest so she went back to sleep.


End file.
